


Home to Return to

by SerigalaManis



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen, Psycho Pass - Freeform, Rainy Days, Slight feels, bahasa, makishima need some luv srsly, makishima shogo - Freeform, makishima shogo being a human, revolves around makishima
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerigalaManis/pseuds/SerigalaManis
Summary: [Kemana ia harus pulang? Makishima!Fic]





	Home to Return to

**Author's Note:**

> Saya suka banget bikin cerita tentang kepribadian, isi hati pikiran, perawakan yang berhubungan sama Makishima Shogo! Hidup dia rasanya cocok banget jadi lirik lagu maupun rangkaian prosa. Enjoy! :"))))

Cuaca berubah mendung. Awan kelabu menggumpal di tengah pekatnya langit malam. Sedikit suara gemuruh yang mencekam memperlengkap peringatan bahwa hujan akan segera turun.

_Tes Tes Tes_

Bau hujan perlahan menyelimuti udara.Sewaktu-waktu, bulir-bulir air seolah hendak jatuh memelesat.

Alur rutinitas malam kota dibawah kuasa _Sybil_ seketika mengalir dua kali lebih cepat.

"Maaf _, permisi-"_

Sebagian berpulangan dari tempat kerja; baik dengan mengemudi kendaraan-kendaraan yang melaju dan berhenti secara teratur sesuai rambu yang ada, maupun dengan jalan kaki. Sebagian lagi justru berangkat untuk mencari kegiatan yang cocok dilakukan malam hari seperti berkencan, makan malam, atau kerja _shift_ malam. Sementara sebagian yang lain berkelana mencari sebuah makna.

Makishima Shougo berusaha menerobos kesibukan kota sedikit demi sedikit; desakan dan tubrukan rela dilaluinya meski terpaksa, demi mencapai halte yang nampaknya tak jauh dari sana. Kanopi halte dapat dilihatnya dari kejauhan. Merasakan tanda-tanda hujan akan turun, insting dari dalam dirinya segera mengarahkan untuk mencari tempat teduh terdekat lalu menetap sementara.

"Ya, terimakasih!"

 

Pemuda berambut putih kelabu itu melayangkan sebuah senyum sopan ke arah orang terakhir yang berpapasan dengannya, sebelum ia tiba di hadapan halte berteduh yang tadi hanya nampak dari kejauhan. Di luar dugaan Makishima, tempat berteduh yang ia kira akan menjadi sarang manusia menjelang hujan itu ternyata lebih sepi dari perkiraannya.

Di sana, hanya berdiri tiga orang anak kecil berpakaian lusuh yang tengah berdiri berdekatan. Dua anak perempuan dan satu anak laki-laki di tengah yang paling tinggi diantara mereka bertiga. Anak lelaki itu tengah melahap sepotong roti kacang merah, yang sesekali disodorkan kepada anak-anak (yang Makishima asumsikan sebagai adik-adiknya) di sampingnya.

Satu hal yang mencolok dari lelaki tersebut adalah bagaimana mata emas anak itu tetap berkilatan memancar kekuatan yang tabah, di saat dua anak perempuan lainnya sudah nampak teriris seolah hampir menangis.

_"Nak_ , mengapa kalian tidak pulang sekarang?"

Makishima mendekati ketiga anak tersebut dengan langkah santai. Berdiri sejajar tak jauh dari mereka, kemudian tersenyum tipis sembari membuka telapak tangannya di udara dan mengarahkannya ke depan; ke luar batas naungan kanopi halte, seolah hendak merasakan rintikan air hujan yang nampaknya akan turun sewaktu-waktu, "Lihat, sebentar lagi hujan. Ayah dan ibu kalian akan khawatir kalau kalian pulang basah kuyup,"

Kedua anak kecil di samping kiri-kanan anak yang paling tinggi itu mengeluarkan sebuah cegukan ketakutan; tangan mereka mulai gemetar tanpa sadar, dan secara naluri meminta perlindungan yang tertua dengan mencengkram fabrik bahu anak lelaki itu erat-erat. Sang kakak menembakkan tatapan tajam menyala-nyala ke arah Makishima dengan sepasang mata _amber_ kecilnya, yang sewarna dengan pria dewasa berambut putih itu.

"Mereka sudah tidak ada," Anak tersebut menjawab singkat, sebelum mengatupkan bibirnya erat-erat penuh pertahanan, kemudian berujar lagi, "Mereka dikejar polisi. Mereka ditembak, lalu mati,"

Gusar, lelaki itu mengambil segigit roti di tangannya penuh amarah. Setiap kunyahannya seperti melumat-lumat rasa dendam tak tersuarakan.

"Sungguh _malang,_ " Makishima mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang anak; seolah memahami perkataan itu dalam-dalam, ia melayangkan pandang ke arah keseharian malam di depan batas kanopi. Lalu-lalang orang-orang yang berurusan dan kemacetan lalu lintas yang tiada henti berkelanjutan.

" _Sybil_ \-- seperti biasa, cacatnya mereka membawa petaka,"

Sebuah keheningan. Anak-anak kecil tadi tak bersuara, entah karena tak memahami maksud Makishima sama sekali , atau justru karena sangat begitu memahami sampai perih rasanya.

"Tapi tetap, kalian harus cepat pulang. Tak ada yang tahu _apa_ yang kota kejam ini akan perbuat pada anak malang seperti kalian,"

"Kami _tahu_ ,"

Sedikit tersanjung, Makishima menoleh ke arah tiga suara yang menjawab kompak. Bertepatan dengan itu, derai hujan yang ditunggu meluncur turun secara perlahan, dan mencipta suara melalui pertemuan bulir bulir air dengan kanopi halte.

" _Mengasingkan_. Itu yang _Sybil_ lakukan padaku," Anak lelaki di tengah yang berujar.

 

_Tes Tes Tes_

"Katanya, aku _berbeda,_ " Lanjutnya tanpa ragu; tak melepas pandang dari pria berambut putih di hadapannya. “Aku tak punya tempat disini,”

"... Ah, hujan," Seulas senyum penuh duga menghiasi kedua ujung bibir Makishima; sengaja ia layangkan ke arah tiga anak tadi untuk memberi isyarat pada mereka bahwa pernyataannya tentang hujan beberapa menit silam itu akurat. Juga karena ia merasa tak ingin mendengar lanjutan apapun yang bocah lelaki barusan hendak utarakan.

Munkin sedikit, namun terdengar _memuakkan_ di pendengarannya.

 

"Sudah kubilang, _bukan?_ Kalian harus pulang,"

" _Kemana_?"

Satu kata tanya yang tiba-tiba mengguncang Makishima, entah _mengapa._

_"Kemana_ kami harus pulang? Orang yang kami sayangi sudah tak ada, _Sybil_ tak menganggap kami, dan lingkungan sudah menolak kami sepenuhnya,"

Deraian hujan menderas, namun suara ketiga anak tadi ditambah dengan tatapan menusuk dari mata _amber_ anak lelaki yang sedari tadi tertuju pada Makishima malah semakin jelas menghantui seluruh indra sang pria berambut putih; kian menambah perasaan aneh nan pahit di dalam dada pria itu.

"Dan yang terpenting, kau sendiri pulang _kemana_?"

"....."

_Aku?_

 

"Oh, ya.. _Kemana_ , ya?"

Kedua alis Makishima seketika menaik terkesima; pupil matanya melebar seolah baru saja mendengar sebuah pertanyaan paling penting yang baru terpikirkan saat itu. _Retoris_ , jawaban sesungguhnya tak diperlukan, namun mempertanyakannya tetaplah hal yang sadar maupun tak sadar akan selalu ia lakukan. Sebuah _pertanda_ , sebuah _hasrat_ yang menyadarkandan memperjelas batas bahwa dirinya masih manusia.

「 _Kesepian?_ 」

Tak lama, bibirnya pelan-pelan melengkung mencipta sebuah senyuman; bahunya berguncang-guncang pelan karena tawa kecil yang keluar.

Pertanyaan yang menjadi _bumerang_ untuk dirinya itu mengetuk sedikit kesadaran dalam diri;dalam perasaannya. Ada sedikit perasaan yang menyerupai entah simpati atau kasihan disana, tetapi ia tak yakin apa dan mengapa. Atau benarkah perasaan itu benar adanya, atau hanya bayangannya semata. Ditatapnya sepotong _roti_ yang tinggal separuh di tangannya dengan kedua manik emas yang keruh--sedikit sendu--lalu, sebuah helaan napas pendek diikuti dengan memejamkan mata tanpa beban, sebelum akhirnya ia habiskan _roti kacang merah_ di tangannya tanpa suara.

"Entahlah,"

Rintik hujan yang statis dan tenang menjelma jadi guyuran yang dinamis nan garang. Segerombol anak kecil malang disamping Makishima sudah entah dimana, waktu malam semakin larut berkelana, sementara pria bersurai putih kelam itu hanya bisa menatap derasnya hujan sembari terpana; membuyarkan tampilan rutinitas malam kota yang tak pernah tidur itu.

Terdiam; mematung menyaksikan bulir-bulir berjatuhan yang membawa kenangan merana.

"............"

_Ia tak tahu harus pulang kemana._


End file.
